Hearts and Bo Staffs
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Donatello and April. Third in the Hearts series.


Hearts and Bo Staffs

Chapter 1: First Date

A/N: Here is the third story in the Hearts series featuring Donatello and April. They are one of my favorite pairings in the show besides the other two that I have written about and I can't wait to share this story with you as well. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter and the other chapters to come.

Disclaimer: TMNT and al related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Donatello and April. Third in the Hearts series.

Donatello was in love with April from the moment he set eyes on her.

He would never forget that day because that was the day Splinter had allowed them to go to the surface for the first time ever. They had been running the rooftops and having fun when Donnie had first spotted April walking with her father. He had marveled at how pretty her skin looked and how her hair had rippled behind her bunched up in a ponytail. He could have just stayed there and looked at her forever, but then the Kraang had shown up and kidnapped her and her father. It was Donnie who had had the idea to save her, and they had eventually done so and made friends with her as well.

They had known her for a few weeks now, and Donnie's love for her continued to grow by leaps and bounds despite his brothers teasing him for it. He wasn't sure if she loved him the same way, but he hoped that in time she would learn to love him the same way.

He smiled to himself as he made his way to her aunt's apartment. Her aunt was an antique collector and she was away at some conference or other which meant they had the apartment to themselves, much to Donnie's delight. He loved when she visited them at the Lair, but this was the first time they would be alone together. The thought made him both happy and terrified at the same time.

Donnie tapped on her window and she immediately opened it.

"Hey, Donnie, come in," she greeted him. She was dressed in her usual attire and he loved how good it looked on her.

Donnie entered the room and took in all of her stuff. She had a lot of interesting things to look at, but he knew better than to snoop around.

"Your room is so cozy," he commented.

"Thanks," she said. "I was hoping you could help me with something." She pulled out a textbook from her backpack.

Donnie had thought that maybe she would invite him to the kitchen to cook dinner with her and then eat it over candlelight.

"Are you having some trouble in math?" he asked her.

She sighed. "Yeah, I figured since you're a genius and all that you could help me with it so I can get a good grade on the test."

Donnie blushed at her words. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself a genius," he said bashfully.

"But you are a genius, Donnie!" she protested. "You know so many different things and can invent things even I could never think of. Don't sell yourself short."

"If you say so," he said. "But I can definitely help you with this." He took the book from her and she told him where she was and what she was having trouble with. Donnie coached her through it and did his best to explain it in terms that she could understand while showing her some shortcuts that would help her remember the material. After going over some problems together, April finally learned how to do it herself.

"This helped a lot," she said. "Thanks, Donnie. I don't know what I would have done without you." She gave him a hug and he returned it. He thought about kissing her on the cheek but thought that would be too forward of him to do that.

"So, is that all you needed me for?" he asked her and willed her to say no.

"Well, I do have some leftover spaghetti and meatballs my aunt saved for me," she replied. "You want to help me eat them?"

"I'd love to," he answered.

The two of them headed to the kitchen and April heated up the spaghetti and meatballs in the microwave.

"Do you have some candles we could light?" he asked her.

She seemed a bit puzzled at his request but dug around and found two thin candles. She put them in holders and lit them. Then she carried their food to the table and set a plate in front of him along with some garlic bread.

Donnie ate some of the spaghetti and meatballs, letting the flavors wash over his tongue. "Very good," he commented. "Your aunt is a good cook."

"Yeah, this was my grandmother's recipe," she said.

"I'm sure you can cook pretty well too," he said.

"I can, but since I moved in with my aunt, she's insisted on cooking for me. I always cooked for my dad though." A sad look crossed her face at it always did when she mentioned her missing father.

"I promise that we'll get him back, April," said Donnie, laying his hand over hers.

She lifted her blue eyes and gazed into his brown ones. "I know you will, Donnie," she whispered. "I have faith in you."

He thought this would have been a perfect moment for them to kiss, but instead, she looked down and kept on eating so he did the same.

He knew it was going to be difficult to rescue her father, but he was determined that they would do it. They owed it to her.

April talked about some other things until they were finished. Then they went back to her room and talked a bit more before it was time for him to go.

"I really wish I could stay here," he said wistfully.

She smiled at him. "Maybe you could."

He shook his head. "No, I have practice in the morning and Sensei would be mad if I wasn't there. He's pretty strict when it comes to ninjutsu."

"I bet he is," she agreed. "Well, maybe I'll drop by the Lair tomorrow. My aunt won't be home until Sunday and you could always come over later."

"I'd like that," he said. "See you later, April." He gave her a hug and then left for home. He couldn't help but feel giddy every time he replayed the events in his head. Although they hadn't even kissed yet, Donnie was sure they would eventually and he couldn't wait to brag about it to his brothers.

But for now, he just continued to think about the fun they had had and how he enjoyed spending time with her and looked forward to more time with her in the future.

This was the best first date ever.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think this would have made a good first date for the two. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
